Several signaling pathways are involved in a wide range of physiologic functions in the immune, cardiovascular, endocrine and nervous systems. Two of these pathways are the cyclic adenosine 3′,5′ monophosphate (cAMP)-mediated pathway and the nitric oxide (NO)-mediated pathway. These pathways interact at a number of levels.
The diseases associated with signal transduction abnormalities (either increased or decreased signaling) include (but are not limited to) Alzheimer's disease, polycystic kidney disease, prostate cancer, atopic dermatitis, rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, septic shock and congestive heart failure. Among these, Alzheimer's disease (AD) is particularly common, accounting for 50–70% of all cases of dementia. According to some estimates, the current prevalence of AD in the United States is over 4,000,000. Because the major risk factor for AD is age, its prevalence is projected to double within the next two decades due to aging of the “Baby Boomer” generation and improved life expectancy. The disease poses a major economic burden, with the national cost in 1990 estimated to be $100 billion.
At the present time, there is no cure for AD. AD management efforts are directed mostly at preventing complications, treating co-morbidities, providing symptomatic relief, as well as offering educational and emotional support to patients and families.
What is needed is a way to counteract and reverse disease-causing signaling defects in diseases with underlying signal transduction aberrations, including but not limited to Alzheimer's Disease.